1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rest for the receiver of an automobile telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Early automobile telephones have an operating unit with the display and dial means and a separate handset. The operating unit is mounted either in dash or in a separate console in the passenger space. The handset for the automobile telephone requires an additional rest which considerably exceeds the dimensions of the handset. When the handset is picked up or placed down, a mechanical contact referred to as a cradle switch is opened or closed, respectively. Such cradle switch generally fixes the handset in position by a resilient latch support.
Due to the limited space available at the interior of a vehicle, it is important that automobile telephones be as small as possible. As such, service, or handsets, receivers of automobile telephones are now provided with display and dial elements and merely require a support mount for mating thereto.